Mysteries Of The Labyrinth
by ilovelabyrinth
Summary: Sarah meets someone she hasn't seen for years. what will happen ? will they have a future ? what will that future hold ? Rated M for light smut. Nothing too graphic. DISCLAIMER I own nothing but my songs and OC's.
1. Authors note

**Authors note**

 **This is my first fanfiction so my spelling, grammar and punctuation may not be perfect.**

 **I love Labyrinth but I unfortunately do not own it.**

 **I've found in really enjoy writing.**

 **There is some smut so if you don't like that don't read, this is a pre-warning.**


	2. Chapter 1 Sad Memories

**Chapter one – Sad Memories**

 **I don't own labyrinth.**

" I can't wait till Saturday " Katy said. Sarah sighed , Saturday would be Valentines and Sarah was dreading it. She had been lonely year after year and this year would be no different. Ever since defeating Jareth and his Labyrinth she wanted something more, she craved his love. " But what no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl ". Sarah shivered at the memory of that line. How could she of been so stupid, she could tell he loved her. Maybe it was fear, not knowing what to expect or maybe she was scared of what her heart was telling her.

He probably wouldn't want to know her anymore, it had been four years ago and she was only fourteen at the time. Four years, no visits or any other forms of contact. Surely he had forgotten her by now.

" In dreamland again ", Katy asked. " Oh sorry, yeah, I was just thinking about my Mum " , Sarah replied quietly.

Sarah's Mum had died when she was just eight. Sarah was thankful for all the years that they had together. She had really loved her Mother. They had, had so much fun playing dress up and acting in the park together. They looked very alike. Sarah had struggled to stay strong and fell into a deep depression, every time she saw her reflection, even now she saw her Mother looking back. She even inherited her Mothers vivid imagination.

She missed her terribly, even more so because they had been so close. Her mum had went shopping while Sarah was at school and she had bought a new bath cream. The bath cream was poisoned, Linda had a bath with it. She felt ill, so got out the bath. When Sarah walked into her Mothers room, she saw her laying across her bed in a towel and thought she was just sleeping. She went to make a coffee for her, came back in the room and tried to wake her. " Mum, come on don't play with me, I've had a bad day and need to talk to you ". That's when Sarah noticed no stir, no response and she knew her Mother was gone ". She was in shock, she was confused, she was very sad. She had been home for at least three hours. She had no idea how long her Mother had been dead. She said nothing just lay next to her Mum and broke down.

Her Father was away on business and Sarah had nowhere to go. Suddenly the door knocked, she ran downstairs and looked through the peep hole to see Mrs Green.

Mrs Green was her teacher. She wondered what she was doing knocking on her door but opened it gingerly. "Hello dear, you left your coat in my classroom. I thought I would drop it off on the way home ". She noticed Sarah's tear stained face, " what happened love ? ", she asked concerned. Sarah swallowed nervously, " I came home and my Mum was lying across her bed... ", she wasn't able to finish her sentence before breaking down again. " OK dear let's go in the house and talk ", Mrs Green suggested.

They walked right in and closed the door behind them. " Right... Sarah come along, show me where she is ". Sarah lead Mrs Green up the stairs to her Mothers room. " I've taken a first aid course, so I know basic medical care ".

Mrs Green walked over to Linda and checked her breathing and vital signs. There was no life left in her. " I'm so sorry Sarah...your Mother has gone, she must of had a stroke ".

" I will need to call an ambulance and get someone to take you in ", Mrs Green announced.

Sarah didn't say anything, her shock was too much. She had only thought, not truly believed her mum was dead.

Mrs Green left the room to call for help. The ambulance came quick and took Linda's body. She had died of poisoning, the bath cream was tested on site, found to have Deadly Nightshade in the substance.

" we will need to send a public News announcement to have all of the stock, including what is currently being made destroyed ", said the paramedic women.

As for where Sarah was going to live was another matter, it would be hard to find a placement somewhere local.

" Sarah! ", Katy called. " Yes ", Sarah answered, escaping from her daydream sounding a bit teary.

" Are you sure you feel well today, your more distant than ever ", Katy pushed on.

" I'm just a little stressed lately with exams and my depression ", she took a breath and summoned the courage to say what she had to say, " and the last thing I need is you in my face...going on about something I don't give a shit about ".

Katy was stunned to silence as Sarah walked away briskly, she didn't turn her back once. They were best friends, but Katy could really get on Sarah's nerves at times. She was Sarah's only friend, people often thought of Sarah as the weird girl.

Sarah had never swore before or raised her voice at Katy, so she decided to leave her to calm down.


	3. Chapter 2 Jareths Love Note

**Chapter Two – Jareth's love note**

 **I do not own Labyrinth.**

Sarah had never been so wrong in her life, Jareth still cared, he loved her and couldn't bear to watch her yet another Valentines day lay alone in bed all day crying, wishing she had someone. For four years he had watched her lay in her bed reading love quotes and sighing as crystal tears escaped her emerald eyes.

He was sad and forgave her for defeating him. She had been fourteen at the time and was truly fed up of her baby brother's cries. She didn't realise that the words would truly work. He would beg on his knees for forgiveness if he had to. He loved her and wanted the best for her. He wanted her to feel special and loved, he would give her the best.

Saturday couldn't of come soon enough. Sarah got up, ate, showered, dressed and left to do some much needed food shopping. She would be a few hours. When she gets home, she would continue her love quote reading.

Jareth had a plan. He would change to his owl form, find an open window, hopefully and deliver the letter.

He managed his plan and then took flight back to the Goblin City.

Sarah unlocked her door and entered her house, she put her shopping in the kitchen and locked up. As she had just finished her packing that's when she noticed a fancy looking envelope.

" what's this ", she said aloud. She was both nervous and excited. Nervous because she thought someone was in the house and excited because she never got letters.

She felt a bit of fear, so she went to see if anyone was in the house. Luckily she was safe, she checked to see if all doors where locked. She released the breath she was holding and walked into her kitchen, it was five O'clock and she thought to start dinner soon.

She felt excited as she opened the letter, the envelope was a shimmery silver. The letter itself was a made of white card. Although she thought the paper and card used was beautiful, that's not what got her. What got her was the beautiful message that made her heart flutter. It was from no other than Jareth. She had waited so long, thinking she was nothing but a faded memory, but here in her hands, she held the key to a happier life.

All she had to do was say the words. She took a steady breath and straightened herself. This Valentines evening would be special and with Jareth. " I wish the Goblin king was here ", she closed her eyes and breathed.

She opened her eyes and there he was breathtakingly beautiful. He had a very otherworldly glow to him, this is what she wanted.

He hadn't changed one bit, he still had his beautiful mismatched eyes, one icy blue and the other a hazel like green. His hair was the same, blonde and fluffy in all different lengths. He was dressed in finery of silks and leather. He had a low neckline, satin cream shirt with ruffled sleeves, a silver jacket similar to the one he had worn in the ballroom, all those years back. He still wore his tight pants in black leather and black knee high boots. To finish the look he had white gloved hands and his usual crescent shape medallion on his chest. All those years she thought he wore make-up, but being fae those were his markings.

She blushed at his beauty. Why would someone so perfect want plain old Sarah she thought looking down at her black jeans, white t-shirt and grey trainers. She had no make-up on and her hair was in a messy bun.

" Sarah, we meet again ", spoke Jareth.

" I hope we've forgiven each other, I really hope we can keep the past behind us. I'm eighteen and a women now...I was foolish ", crystal tears fell from her eyes as she finished her sentence.

" Sarah I've always loved you ", declared Jareth as painful tears slid down his beautiful face. " I could never give up on you...that is if you're have me ", he finished.

There were no words then, just a much needed hug that they needed for so long, tears and declaration of their love for one another.

" Jareth, I love you...I always have ", she spoke as she broke down once again, she felt truly loved for the first time in her life and by The Goblin King.

The clock chimed, startling Sarah. " Jareth, would you like a drink ?, she asked politely.

" No, but how about I cook, while you go have a bath to relax ", he kindly suggested.

" Oh well, if you're sure ", Sarah was surprised at the kind suggestion.

" Yes, yes you look like you need it precious ", he said cheerfully.

" OK thank you love, I will then ", replied Sarah thankfully.

" There is a surprise for after on your bed precious ", he announced excitedly.

She smiled as she walked towards her bathroom, hadn't he done enough already.


	4. Chapter 3 Dinner Date

**Chapter three - Dinner Date**  
 **I do not own Labyrinth.**

when Sarah entered her bathroom, there was yet another suprise, a very romantic suprise. He had ran her a bath with bubbles and rose petals. He had even poured her a glass of golden champagne. He really was the loving type.

She shed her clothes and stepped into the luxurious bath. The water was just the right temperture to soothe her aching body. She had, had a long day. Her usual shop she purchased her shopping from was closed and she had only bought enough money for the food. So she had to walk to the shop that was two hours from where she lived.

After being in there almost an hour she left to go into her bedroom. She dried and curled her hair. She wanted to make an effort for Jareth. " A surprise on the bed ", she remembered him saying as she thought of what to wear.

On her bed, layed out, was a beautiful elegant evening gown. She put it over her slender figure and took a look in the mirror. The dress was made of the finest satin, that hugged her curves alluringly. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, roses adorned the bust line. The dress was white, full length, backless and to complete the look a split up her entire leg. She had to admit looking sexy in it.

She left her room and glided down the stairs.

Jareth looked up, only to be met with a strikingly beautiful view that was Sarah. He blushed at her beauty. Why did she insist on wearing oversized shirts and ripped jeans, when she could look as hot as she did now. The dress fitted like a glove, slightly enhancing her ample cleavage, showing her entire back. It accentuated her curves in the most perfect way. She looked like a Goddess, he was sure he didn't deserve such perfection.

" Thank you Jareth ", she spoke finally.

" Well, well precious, you look good enough to eat ", Jareth replied.

" Speaking of eating I'm starving ", Sarah announced.

Jareth pulled out a chair and Sarah sat down. He waved his hand over the set table and dinner appeared. " I made this and kept it stored while you were in the bath ".

" Did you like your surprises ", Jareth asked, his voice full of hope.

" Yes, very romantic ", Sarah purred.

They ate mostly in silence, with the odd light chat.

" Jareth, that was delicious, I had no idea you could cook ", Sarah complemented.

" Well...before I was King, I lived alone, after an argument with my Father. The High King ", Jareth took a breath..., and I had to learn to fend for myself ".

Jareth took a deep breath for what he had to say, "could you...could you get used to this ? ", he asked, nervously.

" Oh my" , Sarah thought, " he's asking me to stay...be his Queen ".

" Sarah! ", Jareth called, nervously, thinking the worst.

" Oh sorry I was just thinking ", came the shaky reply.

" Sarah, are you ok ? ", Jareth asked with concern.

" Yeah I...I...I just want to be with you forever and ever, I love you so much ", she broke down.

" Sarah I want to marry you and I wish for you to be my Queen ", he replied, tearfully.

" I will, I do...I want nothing more than to be yours eternally. There's nothing for me here anymore ", she replied.

They held each other as tears fell from their eyes, hugged like this was the last time they would hold each other and promised to never let each other go again.


	5. Chapter 4 Romantic Evening

Chapter four - Romantic Evenings

I do not own Labyrinth

warning this chapter contains smut so if your not comfortable with that skip to the next chapter.

Sarah looked into his eyes, his beautiful mismatched orbs and leaned in to kiss his sweet lips. He tasted so good, like peaches, luscious, ripe peaches. ' I could get used to this ', she thought happily.

" Jareth I have a sexy idea ", Sarah purred effectionately.

" Oh, what would that be ? ", Jareth replied in his sexy, deep voice.

" How about we clean each other up...and settle down for the night ", she annouced, playfully.

" Yeah, I could do with a bath ", he replied happily, smirking ever so slightly.

" I have a guest bathroom with a hot tub like bath ", Sarah said as they walked slowly to their destination.

The bathroom was medium sized, with creams, whites and a dusky rose pink. There was a bath for two, a toilet and a sink. Around the bath there were hooks and cabinets, containing basic products and essentials for any guest that didn't bring their own.

" Very fitting ", Jareth spoke.

" Thank you ", Sarah replied.

Jareth waved his hand and the bath filled with warm water and bubbles.

" How very romantic ", Sarah spoke, gestering to the bath.

" Why thank you, precious. My power knows no limits ", he told her simply.

They slowly undressed each other and step into the tub. The water felt like heaven on their aching muscles.

" Do you use magic to make the water feel like this ? ", she asked curiously.

" Well..., he began, not magic straight into the water...it's not really magic. More like a healing tonic, it makes your muscles untense and relax ", he answered smoothly.

He went underwater for a few seconds and then came back up. He looked so cute with wet hair.

" Oh my...*giggles*...you look so cute with wet hair Jareth ", Sarah giggled.

" My, my thanks...I think ", he replied, a little shyly.

" Oh cutie, dont be shy, you look vunerable nude, wet and with that look on your face ", she finished.

They kissed pationately, washed each other and then got out.

" Wow...she breathed...that was...amazing ", she spoke as they held each other close in their towels.

Jareth waved his hand over their bodies and they were dried.

They spent the night close, very close indeed. There wasn't a moment when they wern't touching each other.

" Oh gods Jareth...that was...amazing ", Sarah almost screamed, when she could breathe once again.

" Oh my...precious...that was heaven ", Jareth spoke, breathlessly.

They then fell asleep, holding each other close, breathing hard and throughly satisfied.


	6. Chapter 5 Jareth's Proposal

**Chapter 5 - Jareth's Proposal**

 **I do not own labyrinth**

When Sarah woke she felt cold and alone. ' It was just a dream ', she thought to herself as she began to cry.

She wrapped a robe around herself and called out, " Jareth "

There was no reply, " I was so stupid thinking that he loved me ", she muttered under her breath.

She walked around her house, no luck, he'd left hadn't he. She walked back into her room, there he was standing with his back to her. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind as tears fell down her cheeks. " I thought you had left me ".

" I'm so sorry precious, I woke up early and covered in sweat so I went to shower ", he replied.

" I can see that, I'm sorry I worry so much, I suppose...I just worry that someone could never treasure me as much as you do...and that it was too good to be true ", she replied, feeling bad that she'd worried him.

She pulled away to take in his alluring appearance. He was soaked from head to toe with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

With a wave of his hand he was dried and dressed in tight leather pants without shoes or a shirt.

" Precious one, you need to know that I will never leave your side, your my rightful Queen ", he replied reassuringly.

" Jareth, I...I...you want to marry me, well I want you to know I would be truly honored to be your Queen ", she replied, barely containing herself.

" Well your Champion Of The Labyrinth so you are Royalty in the Underground ", Jareth annouced.

" Oh my ", Jareth said aloud.

" What is it ?...What's the matter ? ", Sarah questioned worriedly.

" Oh nothing bad darling, just look in the mirror ", he replied happily.

" What has happened to me ?, I have the same markings around my eyes as you and my hair looks richer and shinier. It feels softer and thicker, like liquid silk. My eyes are greener and my skin is flawless ", she whispered sweetly.

" Well I'm Fae and you are Human and our lovemaking has turned you. You will live and rule eternally by my side as my Queen. You are immortal and with powers and you have been blessed with eternal youth ", Jareth annouced as tears of joy escaped his mismatched orbs. He got down on one knee and presented a small crystallised box, " Sarah Williams, Champion Of The Labyrinth, My Equal and Rightful Queen, will you marry me ?, he asked his eyes full of tears and his heart full of hope.

" Oh Jareth ", she chocked, " there's nothing more in this world I want more than to be your wife and Queen ", she replied joining Jareth on her knees.

She cried tears of joy as Jareth slid the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger. They hugged for what seemed like the longest time ever.


	7. Chapter 6 Moving On

**Chapter 6 - Moving On**

 **I do not own Labyrinth**

" There's some things I need to do, before you come back with me ".

" I need to tidy up the city and the labyrinth to get it ready for your arrival. So it will be a few months before we can get married ", Jareth finished.

" Do what you must, but don't leave me too long, my love ", Sarah pleaded with worry.

" No fret, precious. I will no longer than five minutes each day, that way I will get a little done each day and plenty of time with you, my love ",reassured. " I will do this with magic, a king has no time for labouring away ", Jareth finished.

" Ok, five minutes a day, no longer ", she laughed.

After a month, Jareth had finished freshening up the labyrinth. It was once again it's luscious green colour and new flowers were growing.

After two months, the castle and escher room was all fixed up and made sure that it wouldn't fall apart again. Jareth had even built a surprise for Sarah.

After three months, the goblin city was lifted of all the battle damage and restored to its pre-state. Wedding preparations were well underway and it was ready for Sarah's arrival.

Jareth had been teaching Sarah some valuable skills and now her powers were almost fully functional. Her appearance had really changed now. She was leaner, curved and a few inches taller, meeting Jareth's forehead. Her markings had fully healed, they were a bit more feminine than Jareth's and her eyes were bigger. They sparkled like precious emeralds. Her new hair reached under her buttocks, falling in intensely shiny, silky waves. She truly felt beautiful, more beautiful than ever.

She had now finished college and was ready to be Jareth's Goblin Queen. Her life would now be eternal, much longer than her family.

When her Mother died, she was sent to stay at a children's home until they tracked down her father. Her Father was reluctant at first, but took her in. She met Irene and she hated her. She hated her Father for leaving her Mother.

Robert showed no sadness upon hearing of Linda's sudden death, he didn't even care and he wasn't comforting to Sarah. Infact just to show he didn't care he married Irene a year later, when Sarah was turning eleven. When Sarah turned thirteen they had a child, a boy named Toby.

Sarah hated Toby. He made her life even worst. She had finally found a way to get away from all the nagging and crying. Ten minutes away from her home was a large park. It had grass, trees, a pond and a bridge. It was Sarah's happy place.

One evening when she was tidying her room she found a book. She had never seen it before, it was made of red leather and the title read ' Labyrinth '. It soon became her favourite book. She would dress in her ivory princess gown and flower crown and act it out. Her Mother would of loved this.

One evening she was out playing with her dog Merlin. Just enjoying the time alone, when the clock struck seven.

" Oh no, I'm late ", she thought as it started to rain. " Come on Merlin ", she called to her beloved dog.

She ran as fast as she could, hitching up her dress. " Thank God for wearing jeans underneath ", she thought.

" Sarah you're an hour late ", her Stepmother scolded.

Sarah was too tired for this. She argued and made her way up the stairs to shower.

She took off her soaked clothes and let the water warm her aching body. Once cleaned up, she wrapped her robe around her self and went to dry and dress. She sat at her vanity, wearing a homemade crown and going through her lines.

KNOCK KNOCK went her door. She scoffed. " Well just fed Toby... ", Robert started

" BLAH, BLAH,BLAH ", she muttered under her breath.

Her Stepmother and Father left to go out to dinner and that was it, no rest for her.

It was like this at least every other week. Friday nights her family went out and she would have to babysit Toby.

She was very tired that night, she didn't have the patience to deal with the crying babe so she went to lay on her bed.

She noticed Lancelot, her favourite teddy gone. She was very angry knowing Irene had given him to Toby. He was Sarah's teddy that her mother had gave to her for her first birthday.

She stormed into her parents bedroom and grabbed Lancelot from the floor. He was a few inches away from Toby's cot. The little brat was standing up, crying and reaching for the bear.

Sarah was fed up and plunked down onto the large bed.

After the events of Jareth's labyrinth, she was convinced she would never see him again. He had taught her a valuable lesson. To never take anything for granted. She was kind to her family and her relationship with Toby improved. She loved him.

But two years after the labyrinth Sarah was home with a tummy bug. Irene, Robert and Toby didn't want to catch it so they left Sarah home alone. She enjoyed the time alone.

A few hours later the door knocked. She felt scared as she was only sixteen and it was late at night. She walked slowly to the door and peeked through the lock. It was the police. She unlocked her door and invited them in.

" Sarah Williams ".

" Yes that's me ", she replied, nervously.

" were sorry to say that your family was found dead. It was a road accident, a van crashed into them, the driver was drunk driving and fell unconscious ".

Sarah went to stay with her friend Katy. That was the night her life changed forever.

Her past was who she was and although painful, she had, had life experience.

She remembered asking Jareth how she was gonna complete college now. She had changed a lot.

Luckily for her, he glamoured her each day.

She and Katy had broken up and we're no longer friends. Katy just kept talking about Sarah's past and she had even used names against her.

Yep there was definitely nothing left for Sarah in the aboveground.

The Goblins were overjoyed to be getting a Queen to join Jareth. He had been alone for so long. He had been depressed, he would be heard sobbing some nights, looking awful the next day. He tried his best to hide it, but sometimes he would just break down.

After his defeat he locked himself in his room, the kingdom was in total dismay and he'd even stopped looking after himself. His heartbreak was so strong he almost died. Until he felt Sarah's thoughts once again.

He saw how unhappy she was, how she tried to forget but it never worked she always thought of him.

Whenever she saw a blonde boy, whenever she heard a male british voice, whenever she saw sparkle and glitter, always. She just couldn't forget.

" Sarah, are you packed ? ", he asked.

" Yes, I can't believe I'm really moving ", she said, her voice full of excitement.

" Come on take my hand and we will be straight there ", he ordered.


	8. Chapter 7 Welcome Home

**Chapter 7 - Welcome Home**

 **I do not own Labyrinth**

 **This chapter contains smut. Nothing too detailed.**

" Welcome home precious ", Jareth said happily.

" Wow I never really got time to look at your castle last time I was here, it's actually quite nice ", Sarah complemented.

" Well thank you precious, I can assure you it won't last long. I bogged all those little cretins for good measure. I mean jeez, I found a bloody dead chicken on my throne ".

Sarah giggled and took Jareth's hand. " Ok then, let's go precious ".

" Where are we going ? ", Sarah asked.

" Well your going to be my Queen so you will need to know your way around ", Jareth laughed.

"This is the throne room. I'm having a throne made for you ", he annouced.

" Thank you ", Sarah replied.

" we can sit and chill and talk and play and sing with the Goblins in here ".

" This is the kitchen ", Jareth said walking into another room. There were three older fae women working with skilled hands.

They all bowed low and spoke in unison, " Hello your Majesty and your guest ".

" This is Ida, this is Loretta and this is Dafadil ", he said announcing the women, " They came from the human world ".

" This is my fiance, Sarah ", he annouced to the women.

" Would you like to see something amazing ? ", he asked excitedly.

" Yes ", came the reply.

" Ok, follow me ", he beckoned.

They walked out of the kitchen and through the throne room, into the hall and up a stone spiral staircase.

They came to a stop outside a pair of large silvery double doors. The handles were made of crystal, they made a satisfying ' click ' sound when they were turned.

The doors swung open to reveal one of the most beautiful rooms Sarah had ever seen. The walls were a silver- grey colour, over by the window there was a white four poster bed with silvery drapes tied back with silver ribbon. The bed was drowning with satin silver sheets and sparkly pillows. The floor was pure white marble and all the furniture was white with crystal handles. The closet contained the finest of clothing for all occasions and weather conditions. The ceiling was painted a midnight blue with glowing stars, they looked so real. The curtains were made of a silver velvet.

Jareth strolled over to the biggest curtains and swung them aside, revealing a stone balcony outside of the doors. It had a beautiful and serene view of the labyrinth.

" Follow me ", Jareth asked.

Next to the closet was a changing screen and then another door. This door was white and single with the same crystal handle. The door lead to a massive bathroom. It was the finest, most luxurious bathroom she had ever seen. In the middle the floor sunk into a hot tub sized bath tub. Steps welded into the floor to get in and a small plug at the side. On the wall were cabinets containing soap and other essentials. There was a cupboard leaning on one wall containing towels and wash cloths.

On the wall across from there was a screen. Behind the screen was a toilet and sink and on the other wall was a window with the same beautiful view of the labyrinth.

" So Sarah what do you think ?, this is your very own bed and bath chambers for when you need your own time or if you ever want to have friends over or if your ill and need your own space to get better ", Jareth annouced.

" Oh Jareth thank you, I can never tell you how thankful I am ", she said as she layed back on her bed. " Oh my this is the most comfortable bed I've ever layed on ".

" made of the finest materials ", Jareth said joining her.

She leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. Ten minutes later Jareth stood up and held his hand out. " Come on love I will show you the rest of the castle ".

" Ok " she agreed, taking his hand.

They walked out of the room and closed the door together. Across the hall were a tall set of wooden doors, calved in intricate designs. " This is my room or our chambers when we are married. It's normal tradition to sleep separately until we are married ".

He pushed the heavy doors open and walked in. The room was everything she'd expected it to be and more. It had dark grey, glittering walls with a black marble floor. There was a mirror on each wall. All of the furniture had a silver finish. The four poster bed was black with sparkly black drapes and the bed clothes were silver with black trimming. He had more pillows than needed and he hung his favourite clothes around his room. Everything was made of the finest materials, looking grand like Jareth himself.

Jareth had a window on each side of the doors leading to the balcony, with a window bench. The window benches were also storage chests. All his curtains were made of heavy black silk. Opening the curtains, Jareth revealed, beautiful calming views of his land.

Through a black door, they were in another room. His bathroom, it was the same setup as Sarah's, just in his colours.

" What do you think ? ", he asked.

" Beautiful, just like you ", she replied.

" Well thank you, precious ", he replied.

" Well you've seen most of the castle, so let's change and go to dinner ", he annouced.

" Ok " Sarah replied, walking into her room. She had seen the throne room, the kitchen, hers and Jareth's rooms, the ballroom and the escher room, he would show her the rest another day.

She choose a simple sky blue gown, made of silk and pulled in at the waist with a white sash. It had a V cut neck and loose long sleeves. The skirt was swishy but not puffy. She decided to just brush her hair out and put on some white flats.

" Are you ready precious ? ", Jareth took her arm and they set off down the stairs and in the hall. They walked for about five minutes and arrived outside the dining hall.

The dining hall was candle lit and set for two. Jareth rushed over to the table and pulled out a chair for Sarah, " my lady take a seat ".

Sarah sat down and Jareth sat across from her. He wore his usual hair, a black bejeweled jacket with a black ruffled shirt, black breeches and black boots.

They ate a simple dinner, drank red wine and lightly chatted. " So do you have a library? ", Sarah asked.

" Oh yes, a rather big one. It's packed with books and it leads to the royal gardens. Haggle is now my royal gardener, does a good job of keeping those pesky fairies away ".

Sarah scowled at him, " how many names do you have for poor Hoggle? ".

" Alright Hoggle ", Jareth replied. " Speaking of books, I have a whole section on Underground history ".

" Oh I would love to read them ", Sarah added, " I would be rather fond of learning more about this magical place ", she said yawning.

" I think it's time we head to bed ".

" Yes " Sarah agreed.

" Ok, let's bathe and change and then I will be in to say goodnight ", Jareth said.

Sarah closed her bedroom door behind her and placed her discarded clothes into her hamper. She placed her shoes in her closet and went to run a bath. To her surprise Jareth had done it for her. She climed down into the bath and sunk into the bubbles. She washed her hair and her body and drained the water.

Wrapped in a towel she went over to her sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. She relived herself and went to dress and comb her hair through.

Meanwhile Jareth had just disrobed and got into his bath. He cleaned up quick and brushed his teeth. He put on his midnight blue silk pyjamas and walked to Sarah's room. He could sense she was still dressing and waited. Once he felt her waiting, he knocked.

" Come in ", she called.

Jareth walked in and sat down next to her. She lied down and got Jareth to do the same. She held him close. " I love you ", she murmured kissing his neck.

Jareth lost it and crushed his lips into hers, making out in a nice rhythm they began to tug at each others clothes. Jareth waved his free hand, the one that wasn't tangled in her hair over their bodies, removing their clothes. Jareth was a patient lover and liked to take things slow. He wanted to give Sarah exactly what her body was yearning for.

After ten minutes of touching and teasing he made love to her. " Faster, faster, don't stop ", her moans were barely audible as Jareth's tongue plunged into her welcoming mouth.

They held each other close, breathing hard and tiredness consuming them.

" I must leave now, my love ", Jareth annouced, getting back into his sleepwear.

" Ok my love ", Sarah murmured, pulling her covers over her nude body. She was too tired to get dressed. As soon as her door closed her eyelids closed.

Jareth closed his door behind him, she'd his clothes and climbed into his bed.


	9. Chapter 8 - A Horrible Dream

**Chapter 8 - A Horrible Dream**

 **I do not own labyrinth**

The next few days were spent showing Sarah more of the castle. She adored the library and had learnt quite a few facts about being fae.

Sarah was starting to feel unsafe sleeping alone and longed for Jareth to sleep by her side. one night while she was sleeping, she had an awful dream,

It was very sad. Jareth was getting weaker. His once flawless skin was pale and wrinkled, he looked tired and his blonde hair looked a whitish colour and his breathing was extremely shallow. He was soaked from head to toe in sweat and his body shook. He was dealing with a powerful fever.

she was crying as she held her husband's beautiful hands, she couldn't let him go, she just couldn't.

" Sarah I...I, I can't breathe ", he started to cry, " I'm so scared...hold me ", he begged weakly.

" Don't leave me, please I..I love you too much ", she cried, " I'm going to miss you so much ".

Sarah layed her head down on his chest.

" Sarah, I'm going to miss you too ", he continued crying, " I'm really, really going to miss you ", he quietened down, letting heartbreaking sobs vibrate his body.

Just as Sarah was settling with her head on his chest, his breathing slowed and he lay still.

Her head shot up, " NO, NO, NO ", she screamed. She held his arm, shook his shoulders, there was no response. It was too late, he was gone.

She woke up, tangled in her sheets, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was the dream a warning ?.

she threw her covers back and ran from her room into Jareth's. She carefully opened his door and walked over to his bedside. He lay on his stomach, naked and cold to the touch. His breathing was a lot slower in sleep. She climbed in beside him and layed as close as possible. She ran her hand down his silky back. He was cold, so she pulled the cover over his upper body. He looked peaceful and relaxed.

She stroked his hand, he soon began to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up when he realised Sarah was there and she was crying. He pulled her closer and comforted her, " Whatever is the matter my love ? ", he asked her softly. He gave her a moment to calm. " I had a terrifying dream, it woke me and it was just so horrible ", she said rubbing her head, " I wish I could get it out of my head. You died in it and you were crying and your were so scared ".

He held her tighter and told her to stay by his side for that night.


	10. Chapter 9 Angels

**Chapter nine- Angels**

 **I do not own labyrinth, however I do own my OC's**

 **I own the lullaby Angels in this story.**

Sarah sat alone in the quiet of the library, reading some old Fae literature. She liked to spend a lot of time with her head stuck in a book and had grown interested to know more about her new home. Most days she fell asleep reading the books, the library had to offer.

A while later she felt another presence in the room, she looked around to see Jareth in just a white shirt and brown breeches, he wore no footwear and his hair was wilder than usual. He looked tense and a little tired. She stood up and took him in her arms. " Are you ok ? ", she asked with concern.

" I am now, I've been tied down with papers, invitations to weddings and balls. My sister Emilia of The Fairy Kingdom is getting married in a few days and my parents have invited me to dine with them tommorow ", he finished.

Sarah had a look of worry, concern and excitement on her face, " I didn't know you had a sister ". He didn't reveal much about his life.

" Well I do and she told me I could bring a guest and I've chosen you for both ".

" What if your parents don't like me ", Sarah worried, in shock that she was to meet The High King and Queen of the Underground.

" They will like you precious, you need not worry. They're very kind and I've now sorted my issues with my Father ", Jareth reassured, " They're quite lay back for position they're in, very polite and good company. They are very kind and sweet, my Father looks a lot like me but quite a bit older, he's funny, smart and caring and my Mother...my Mother, she's beautiful, sweet and talented. They're both blonde and blue eyed and like to party like me, we have a lot in common. Unlike most royalty my parents allow me to marry who makes me happy ".

" Oh ", Sarah replied.

" Sarah, no need to feel so worried, the fact you make me so happy is enough to impress them alone ", Jareth spoke reassuringly, " Act as you normally would, your very charming for your age and your my love. That's all that matters now ", Jareth spoke softly.

" Would you like to come to dine with me now ? ", he asked.

" Yes ", she replied sweetly, taking his hand.

 **An hour later**

" Hmm ", Sarah exclaimed, settling down beside Jareth in his large bubble filled tub, " This is nice ".

" Yes I do agree ", Jareth purred, " My nightly bath is a lot more fun with you, I get lonely in this big tub by myself ".

Sarah splashed him and laughed, " same ", she replied, " Can we please stay together tonight ? ", she asked quietly.

" Yes you may, you need not be scared ", Jareth answered, getting out of the bath to dry and dress, clad in silken black sleep pants he helped Sarah out and into a cream silk and lace nightgown.

" Thanks ", she replied.

 **The next day**

Sarah woke at noon, she was falling in and out of consciousness all night, she woke up around two and ran to the bathroom to be sick and she then stayed awake till five. She bathed quickly, threw on a white sundress and joined Jareth to eat lunch.

" We will be leaving shortly ", Jareth annouced.

Sarah swallowed, " Ok ".

Jareth took her hands in his, " It will be fine ".

" Your lucky to have your Mother, I do hope your parents accept me as one of their own. I just miss my Mother so much. I've always had a complicated family situation. Last night I woke up in tears...I , I had a bad dream, they've been happening ever since my Mom died. I see her dying all over again ", Sarah said feeling hurt.

" Precious it's ok, I'm here and your Mother is now at peace ", Jareth said in an attempt to be comforting.

" She should still be alive..in her early forties...someone poisoned the bath cream, nightshade is rare and I have no idea how someone got hold of it ", Sarah cried, " I could of died, I was going to use it that night as I bath every night before bed ", Sarah broke down. " I miss her so much...she had a beautiful spirit, she didn't deserve to die. She had a tough time her Mom died, than Dad moved away and then she had her short acting career, she met Jeremy. They were going to get married...but then he died of cancer. ", Sarah cried into Jareth's chest.

" Well I'm always here for you ", he said shocked by Sarah's story, " I always will be ", he began to cry hearing her emotional story. It hit him really hard, knowing what she had been through.

" I would cry myself to sleep every night after. She would always sing to me, a beautiful lullaby that my Grandmother, her Mom wrote. My Grandmother, Cassidy Williams was a singer, she had the voice of an angel but I never got to meet her. The song she would sing would go a little something like this...", Sarah went into song.

" _Sleep tight my little angel,_

 _I will always be here,_

 _I will send you hope of love and dreams to share_...", she trailed off.

She cried again, she couldn't sing anymore, it hurt too much, " I miss her too much and her beautiful, sweet voice ".

" Precious ", Jareth chocked, " I'm so sorry for your loss, you have an equally beautiful voice. I'm sure she's singing that with her Mother in the depths of heaven, looking down on you ", he finished, holding her close.

" My Grandmother, Cassidy Williams wrote the most beautiful of songs. She died thirty years ago of a suspected drug overdose. She bought out four albums, which I own and she was very well known for her beautiful voice. She sounded kind of like The Celtic Women ", Sarah finished.

" Well I've never heard of her or The Celtic Women but she must of been a lovely woman ", Jareth said.

" She got into a bad circle of people, she wanted to end her contract and join a better company that would treat her better. The music industry is a dark place, they threatened her with rumours that would wreck her reputation and she couldn't cope so she got into drugs ", Sarah took a breath, " Like I said, she died before I was born, so I never got to tell her how amazing her voice was ", Sarah finished.

" Right Sarah mine, we need to get dressed for we need to leave for my parents soon ".

Jareth waved his hand over Sarah's body, clothing her in a rich purple, velvet long sleeved, off the shoulder gown with a semi low neckline and satin corset. The dress had sparkle imbeded in the fabric and small flowers in lilac adorning the bottom of the corset. It was just enough to show a little cleavage and had a full length, flowy skirt. On her feet she wore delicate heels. The length of her hair was curled and fashioned into a half-up, half-down style with lilac flowers and on her face was a simple mix of make-up, consisting of a plum rouge, purple eyeshadow, mascara and a light pink lip colour. The only jewellery she wore was her ring.

Jareth wore a silken cream poets shirt with leather breeches, white boots and black gloves.

She certainly had became more alluring since becoming fae. " So now I'm Fae, does that mean I will stay young forever and rule by your side eternally ? ".

" Yes dearie, you will remain with your current youthful looks and you have an immortal life ahead of you, as do I. We will rule together till the world is no more ", Jareth replied, " But there one thing that could end you ", he spoke worriedly.

" What is that ? ", Sarah asked looking frightened.

" Iron ", came the quick reply, Us fae are weakened severely by iron, hence why I wear gloves a lot, just being around iron can make us sick ", Jareth finished, his eyes glazing over, he didn't want to lose his Sarah.

" Well I will tread carefully, my love ", Sarah comforted.

" I have checked to make sure you own nothing iron infused and your in luck ", he annouced.


	11. Chapter 10 Transportation

**Chapter 10 - Transportation**

 **I don't own labyrinth**

" Right, we're going to use teleportation to travel to their castle, you know the drill. I need you to close your eyes, take my hand and remember don't let go ", Jareth explained. " Oh and if you don't hold on tight enough, you will end up travelling through another portal, it could pull you into an evil world ", Jareth finished with tears in his eyes.

" What's wrong ?, Sarah worried, surprised at seeing him crying.

" Well thousands of years before I met you, I was happily married to my equal, her name was Angelia. We were travelling through the world's, it was my sister's birthday and Angelia let go of my hand to push some hair out of her face. I've searched far and wide, but there was no hope ", he sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Sarah sat quietly for a few moments before replying, " I'm so sorry. "

" No precious, don't be, you were scared and I had to reassure you. Although I'm still sad, I've moved on. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelia was living aboveground, living a normal life. Her memory of her life before was wiped long ago and she was now happily married to a man named Bowen. Bowen was banished above long ago for messing with The High King, to return would be on pain of death. Although their memories wiped, they knew they were immortal.

They had met around thirty years ago and been married twenty. They were just another harmless fae family living above with children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Come on Sarah, let's go. Take my hand and remember don't let go. "

Sarah took a breath and took hold of Jareth's hand. She didn't feel much, just a feeling of weightlessness and a fuzzy sensation. Once she felt the ground below, she opened her eyes.

 **I know it's late but here's chapter 10. Thank you Honoria Granger for giving me some tips.**

 **Bare in mind I was tired writing this chapter, so it's just a short.**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave reviews, follow and fave.**


	12. Chapter 11 Jareth's Parents

**Chapter 11 - Jareth's Parents**

 **I do not own labyrinth or any of the characters, however I do own my OC's**

 **Hope you enjoy ;)**

 **ilovelabyrinth**

As Sarah opened her eyes she was met with a beautiful sight. In front of her, stood a large old castle. It was a Motte and Bailey style, in the colour white. The walls of the castle were adorned with green ivy and roses crept round the windows, in every colour of the rainbow. Surrounding the castle was a beautiful river, with crystal waters and shimmering mermaids and fish. "Wow", she exclaimed.

As she got closer, she noticed the windows gave off a rainbow tint and the window frames were silver.

"Well this is my Mother and Father's castle, isn't it grand ?"

"Oh my, it's absolutely...breathtaking", gasped Sarah.

The inside was just as grand with walls in stunning whites, golds, pinks, silvers and reds. The floor was a shimmering white marble and the ceilings risen with intricate designs of fairies and other mystical creatures. Each room had at least two or three chandeliers, made of the finest crystals.

"I can show you my old room, should you wish."

"Yes please", she answered eagerly.

"Ok, my Parents are in their Throne room expecting us, so come along", Jareth annouced pulling her out of her reverie. She gave him a look that told him she was worried, "It's ok precious, they will love you."

Taking hold of Jareth's gloved hand, he lead her to a set of tall set of white doors with crystallised knockers. He pushed them open revealing the large Throne room. It had a marbled grey floor, welded into grey sparkled walls. The walls held portraits of the royal family and beautiful mirrors of all different shapes and sizes. The ceiling was painted in gold with one huge chandelier hanging down, crystals decorating the drapes. At the back of the room, above the thrones, sat a crystallised thirteen hour clock. The thrones were made of the finest crystal with silver padding. And on the thrones, sat The High King and Queen, Jareth's Mother and Father.

Jareth's Father looked very alike Jareth himself, with the same smirk and body shape, if a little more muscled. His skin was pale, eyes blue and he had near on the same blonde hair as Jareth, just a little darker and shorter. He wore a silken cream poets shirt with a black bejeweled jacket and gold pants, not as tight as Jareth's though and black heeled boots.

His Mother was a very beautiful woman, she was tall and slender with long legs. Her hair fashioned into a side braid. It was almost platinum, with small ringlets escaping around her face. Her eyes were a piercing violet and her skin pale. She wore a long, white gown with a low neckline and a freely flowing skirt. Around her waist, rested a silver sash and open her feet were white strappy sandals. She looked like a Goddess.

One thing Sarah also noticed was that, they both had the same shimmery skin and eye markings as herself and Jareth. Before she met him she thought it was makeup.

She took a breath and bowed, "Nice... to meet you... your Majesty's", she stuttered feeling nervous.

"Hello Dear one, you must be Sarah", The Queen looked at the shaking young girl.

Sarah swallowed nervously, "Yes, thats me".

"So now I know you, I had better announce myself. I'm Lillianna, High Queen of The Underground and Mother of The Goblin King and Fairy Queen. But you may just call me Lilli, it's easier", Said Jareth's Mother.

"Hello Sarah, I'm Jerald, High King of The Underground and Father of The Goblin King and Fairy Queen. Oh and no 'king' or 'your Majesty', I just prefer to be called Jerald", spoke Jareth's Father. "We heard you and our Son are engaged, to be married in two weeks time and that you are Champion of The Labyrinth", Jerald questioned Sarah

Well I...I just wanted to get my brother back", Sarah replied.

"Well your title holds a lot more meaning than you could ever realise." Jerald spoke on, "It makes you royalty and you are infact the rightful Queen to rule beside my Son", Jerald finished.

Sarah gasped in shock at the news,"So it's like a profercy ?", she questioned.

"Yes, all these years you have been the only one to complete our Son's heart. If The Underground were to have a Goblin Queen, it would be a male and you're the girl that won the labyrinth through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. And now you're back to take your role as Goblin Queen", Jerald told her. "Oh and I see Jareth has turned you."

Sarah stood anxiously, running ideas over in her mind by what he ment by 'turning'. "What do you mean 'turned' ?", she asked, nerves clear in her voice.

"Well", he began, "completing the labyrinth, completed Jareth's heart. He saw a spark in you and you're basically his soul mate and he choose you to rule by his side", Jerald answered truthfully.

Just as Sarah went to a another question, Jerald interrupted, "It's rare for this to happen so quickly, you must have a biological link to the Underground."

 **Sorry to end the Chapter on such a cliff hanger, but it's late and I've got to sleep so I will update when I can. Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Bare in mind my writing could be better and I'm improving. I have autism and learning difficulties so I struggle a bit, so please no flames.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews, as they would be throughly appreciated, fave and follow.**

 **I will not be answering questions on the plot, you will have to continue to read to find out what happens.**

 **If you leave reviews, please no hate, be kind. If you leave constructive criticism, make sure you explain the problem in detail so I'm not left confused.**

 **Again sorry about slow updates, I will not give up on this story. Life gets in the way so I won't leave a promise of updating every few days, however I can tell you I will try to at least once a week.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ilovelabyrinth**


	13. Chapter 12 Dreams And Love

**Chapter 12 - Dreams And Love**

 **I do not own labyrinth**

 **Ok let's carry on where we left off.**

Sarah relaxed, but felt on guard once again, when he said 'biological link to the Underground'. What could he possibly mean ?

Then she had a thought, what if someone in her family that had passed on had been from The Underground. They might of been the one who had owned the leather bound book, 'The Labyrinth', how could she had not thought of that before.

It was true, she did have a biological link to the people of The Underground, Cassidy Williams was fae. Cassidy had never told anyone about being fae because she was scared and just wanted to live her life in peace. She was tired of living in The Underground, so she came Aboveground to pursue her dreams as a singer and she did just that.

"Father", Jareth spoke.

"Yes Son", Jerald answered, "what is it ?"

"I'm going to show my Sarah around."

"Yes Son go right ahead, just be back in time for dinner. That's if you're staying."

"Yes we are staying for dinner and overnight, if that's ok with you ?"

"Son, things are different between us now, it would be an honour for you and your Lady to dine and stay with us", Jerald answered.

Jareth and Sarah walked out of The Throne room and down the hall. As they walked along Sarah couldn't take her mind off what Jerald had said, "Jareth, what does your Father mean by...biological link to the Underground ?", as she asked a rather worried look cross her features, fear even.

"Well Precious I'm not exactly sure at the moment", he pondered at the thought, "wait...who did you say your Grandmother was again ?"

"Cassidy Williams, a very famous singer in The Aboveground", she answered nervously.

"I do know that name, tell me...what she looked like in the photographs ?", Jareth answered.

"Well she had long blonde, tightly curled hair, bright blue eyes, very pale skin and she was really thin", Sarah continued, "there was something otherworldly about her."

"Well, now I really do know who your talking about", Jareth took a breath, "she looked otherworldly because she was. She must be your biological link to The Underground."

Sarah took a breath, steadying herself, as she tried to absorb the new information.

Jareth continued on, "She was fae and the drugs that killed her...must of had iron in the ingredients. That also means your Mother was fae."

"So that means...", Sarah started.

"You were born half fae...That's why the transition from human into fae happened so quickly. Also known as 'turning' or 'being turned', Jareth interrupted. "Her spirit found you, gave you power over me and that's why you are The Champion Of The Labyrinth", Jareth finished.

"WOW...That's a lot to take in, all in one day", Sarah started. "But it's not a bad thing", she lied. Deep down she felt a sense of betrayal, distrust and like her whole life had been a lie. Her Mother had never told her, maybe her Mother had met Jareth before.

"Why only half fae ?", she questioned him.

"Well your Father was human", Jareth answered simply.

Suddenly they stopped, "Why have we stopped Jareth ?", Sarah asked.

"This is my old room", he answered, "follow me."

The double doors were white, with silver swirls, glazed over to protect the design. Jareth turned the crystal door knob, revealing the beautiful living space. Silver marbled flooring, white furniture around the room, crystals on every handle. On the floor was a huge black, furry rug and on the rug was a black four poster bed with with a gold and white bed set, complete with silvery white drapes. There was a real stone fireplace on the left of the room and some pictures Jareth had drawn as a child up on the silver painted walls. On every wall was a window with a black curtain. On the right side of the room, was a large set of doors, leading to a balcony. The view from the balcony was breathtaking. It was the castle gardens, filled with magical ponds, butterflies, trees and flowers. Sarah decided she would ask to see it later.

The ceiling was gold with carved designs of crystals and Underground History. His closet was filled with his old clothes and shoes, they were definitely Jareth, but not as grand as his current style. Sarah gazed around the room again, noticing a large crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling. His room was beautiful.

"So what do you think ?"

"Wow, it's absolutely beautiful...I love it", she answered truthfully.

He smiled, she really did love his smile, "Well thank you precious."

"We both have a little time before dinner, shall we go for a bath", he suggested.

"Well ok then, lead the way", she smiled.

They walked over to the door by the bed and stepped into a just as grand bathroom. The door was white, the floor was pure white marble with sparkles. The walls made up of silver tiles. Over by the window, was a large rectangular white tub. Behind a screen was a toilet, sink and a walk in shower. Above the sink, there was a crystal edged mirror. Around the room were cabinets and cupboards containing essentials and towels. Overall it was a beautiful living space, his whole room and bathroom.

Jareth filled the bath with bubbles and hot water in a quick wave of his hand. The two stripped and got in. Jareth was so hot, Sarah had never of dreamed someone so perfect would choose her, but she had always loved him. She thought she would never see him again, yet all those years of thinking of him, he'd been tied down with thoughts of her. He had always loved her, she didn't know why she didn't see it before.

She swam over to him enveloping him in a tight, wet hug, "I love you."

"What was that for ?", he questioned, patting her wet hair and running his hand up and down her back lovingly.

"No reason, I just needed it, never ever leave my side, I love you", she replied, never looking away as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Jareth looked at her, feeling hurt at what she'd said. "Sarah precious...I never will, I just had to wait till we were both mature enough to love each other truly, and now we are, I can't...I won't leave your side, I love you too much", tears started filling his own eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments longer before washing each other and drying off.

"So", Sarah started, "what are we going to wear, we can't wear what we came in ?"

Jareth waved a hand over his body, clothing himself in a white shirt, grey pants, white leather jacket, his amulet and tall black boots and gloves. His hair was as normal and for some reason his gloves were sparkly. He then waved his newly gloved hand over Sarah, clothing her in a simple strapless white gown, the skirt hit the floor, flowing around her legs. Her dress wasn't puffy, just light and flowy. Her feet were cased in white flats and her shoulders bare. Her hair was just like it had been in the peach felt fire set off in the deep depths of her mind.

 **Four Years Ago**

she was so young, only fourteen. He was beautiful, a tall blonde stranger played cat and mouse with her in the large elegant room. She remembered it being so strange, yet beautiful. Like an eighteenth century venetian theme. All of the gowns and masks that she'd wished she hadn't of been so frightened of. She was looking for something. She gathered the ruffled layers of her gown, trying to follow the source of the beautiful voice. The voice, it was so hauntingly beautiful, it was clear, crisp and low. The beauty of it lured her in, every now and then she would catch a glimpse of the tall blonde, he was taunting her. He was the cat, ready to pounce and she was his mouse, his prey, the one he was looking to catch.

She remembered the thrills running through her, as they met face to face and he enveloped her in his arms, leading her through the crowds of people, who all moved without protest. Their eyes never leaving their King or the mysterious beauty in his arms.

Without warning the clock struck twelve. She pulled away from the blonde, running through the crowd of people, picked up a chair and smashed the mirror, sending herself flying into a pile of junk.

 **End Of Flashback**

"Sarah", Jareth called, jarring her from her thoughts.

She looked into his beautiful mismatched eyes, "yes."

"We must go to dinner now, my Parents are waiting", with that Sarah took his hand and they disappeared down the hall.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'm trying to find some different describing words that may sound better.**

 **If you're wondering where this is going, I promise it will take off soon if it hasn't already.**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated as are faves and follows.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **ilovelabyrinth.**


End file.
